vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Okoye (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Okoye is the general of Dora Milaje and the head of Wakanda's armed forces and intel. Witnessing T'Challa's coronation, she joins T'Challa in tracking down Ulysses Klaue. After Erik Killmonger overthrew T'Challa, Okoye found herself conflicted between her friendship and leadership with T'Challa, or her duty to her new king, Erik Killmonger. T'Challa soon returned being saved by M'Baku and Okoye soon joined him in the fight against Killmonger in during the climactic battle on Mount Bashenga and successfully taking back the throne. When Thanos and his forces of Outriders arrived on Wakanda to forcefully take the Mind Stone from Vision, Okoye soon was forced to aid Wakanda alongside T'Challa and the Avengers. Although they succeeded in defeating Thanos's forces of Outriders, when Thanos himself arrived on Wakanda, Okoye and the other heroes were completely overwhelmed and unable to stop Thanos from completing the Infinity Gauntlet, though Okoye remained one of the survivors from the snap, she could do nothing however as she saw in horror as T'Challa fades into dust. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weaponry Name: Okoye Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dora Milaje General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (She is highly proficient in various forms of combat), Weapon Mastery (She is extremely skilled in her vibranium spear), Multilingualism (She is fluent in multiple languages such as Xhosa, English, and Korean, and understand the exchange between Naika and Sophia), Master Marksman (Was able to throw her spear through the back of a SUV exiting out through the windshield and penetrating the ground) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought Proxima Midnight alongside with the Scarlet Witch and the Black Widow. Okoye and the other Doras Milajes were able to pin down Erik Killmonger for a brief amount of time before being blasted. She is a skilled warrior in Martial Arts only behind T'Challa.), higher with weaponry (Stabbed Corvus Glaive. Should be comparable to M'Baku's Knobkerrie which stabbed T'Challa in the coronation of Wakanda, destroyed an Opponent's large SUV at sonic speed, defeated many other Border Tribe warriors and she managed to kill several Bodyguards at a Casino. Destroyed a flying aircraft) Speed: Peak Human via powerscaling and Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Dodged multiple attacks from Erik Killmonger enhanced with the Heart Shaped Herb in ritual combat. Also fought against Proxima Midnight) Lifting Strength: ' Peak Human' Striking Strength: ' Wall Class', higher with weaponry Durability: Wall level (Suffered nothing more than minor injuries with the Dora Milaje armor after being blasted by the Kinetic Energy from Killmonger's Suit) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Extended Range Melee (Her Vibranium Spear is a long ranged weapon) Standard Equipment: Her Vibranium Spear, Kimoyo Beads, Magnetic Boots, the Dora Milaje Armor Intelligence: Above Average (She has leadership skills as being the head of Wakanda's Armed Forces and a General of the Dora Milaje serving the King, she is also extremely skilled in various forms of Combat and one of the greatest martial Artists in Wakanda only behind T'Challa) Weaknesses: Normal Human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9